


(Kissed You) Good Night

by wilddragonflying



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (Kissed You) Good Night, Angst, Fluff, Gloriana - Freeform, M/M, Songfic, a bit of underage drinking, basically they both kinda get together, but it does, don't ask why this song reminds me of sterek, drunk!Stiles, i was just listening to the song and this happened, or plot, sterek, there is no porn to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilddragonflying/pseuds/wilddragonflying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek drives a drunk Stiles home. Fluff and some angst ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Kissed You) Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic based off of Gloriana's "(Kissed You) Good Night."
> 
> Written in about... fifteen minutes. Mostly because I kept trying to decide who would do which part, and how would these guys think, because I haven't watched all that much Teen Wolf, sadly.

_I dropped you off_

_Just a little after midnight_

_Sat in my car_

_Till you turned off your porch light_

 

Derek couldn’t believe he got roped into doing this.

They’d all been having a decent time(well, he’d been having a decent time; from the scent of it, everyone else had been having a great time) at the now weekly pack “meetings” in the old train station, and when it came time for everyone to leave, Stiles’s car wouldn’t start.

At all.

Not even with a jump from Derek’s Camaro.

So, of course, somehow—Derek wasn’t sure how—he managed to get roped into driving Stiles home. But not just _any_ Stiles, oh no.

Because that would make his life too easy.

Nope, Derek had to drive home a _drunk_ Stiles.

He was just glad that Stiles’s dad wasn’t home. Derek could heal from a gunshot, obviously, but it wouldn’t be fun, and it would hurt like hell.

So anyway, he pulled up to Stiles’s house a bit after midnight, helped Stiles out(the kid was looking a little queasy, and Derek didn’t want him puking in the car. Yeah, that was it. And certainly _not_ that Derek was just a little bit concerned because he’d never seen Stiles imbibe _that_ much alcohol before.) and up to the front door, waiting while Stiles fumbled it open, and then made sure that Stiles at least got inside before he turned and walked back to his car, sliding back into the driver’s seat.

And, well, if he stayed until Stiles turned off the porch light, that was just because he wanted to make sure that Stiles’s brain was still functioning that much.

 

_You couldn’t see me_

_Watching through the window_

_Wondering what went wrong_

_Praying that you wouldn’t go_

 

Stiles stumbled into the living room(bloody miracle he didn’t kill himself tripping over his father’s laundry basket, and why the hell was it in the living room?) and watched through the window as Derek just sat in his car. The streetlight was just far enough away that Stiles couldn’t make out the expression on Derek’s face, but he was willing to bet it wasn’t a happy one. Then again, when was Derek ever happy?

Stiles worried his lower lip, hoping against hope that Derek would come back inside, offer to stay with Stiles until his dad got back, or even until Stiles fell asleep.

It was kind of pathetic, really, how badly he wanted that, wanted some little sign that Derek cared about Stiles because he cared, not because he was valuable to the pack, or was Scott’s best friend. But, well.

Stiles had kind of been in denial-swamped love with Derek for a while now.

It took Stiles getting drunk tonight to finally shove past the denial and realize that—stupid as it was, and it was very, _very_ stupid, even for him—he was in love with the Alpha.

Which, as he said before:

Stupid.

He couldn’t help it though; he just _wanted_.

But right now, it looked like he wasn’t going to get what he wanted, because Derek showed no sign of getting out of his car, and as Stiles watched, Derek turned the ignition, and Stiles had to fight back the lump in his throat. He wasn’t going to dry, dammit. He was Stiles motherfucking Stilinski; he did _not_ cry over gorgeous, sexy werewolves who would never love him.

 

_I should have kissed you_

_I should have pushed you up against the wall_

_I should have kissed you_

_Just like I wasn’t scared at all_

Derek listened to the engine turn over, and as the car vibrated and hummed below him, he gripped the steering wheel tightly in his hands, trying to convince himself to put the Camaro into drive and drive away. He didn’t need this. Didn’t need—

Who the hell was he kidding?

He needed Stiles.

Infuriating as the kid was, he still needed him.

 

_You should have kissed me_

_You should have pushed me up against the wall_

_You should have kissed me_

_I was right on the edge, and ready to fall_

Stiles squeezed his eyes shut, rubbing at them furiously before opening them and determinedly making his way upstairs. Derek was not coming back, and Stiles was _not_ going to pine after the bastard. Let him live without Stiles for a while; Stiles had stuff to do, anyway.

Stuff that wouldn’t get done because he would be pining.

Stupid Derek Hale, with his sexy werewolf/bad boy appeal, and those eyes that flashed with anger that Stiles thought could so easily be made to flash with desire, and if only that desire would be directed at him…

 _Save the pining for when you’re in your room, Stiles,_ he scolded himself, clinging to the banister to keep from tripping on the stairs that were swimming in front of him, and Stiles had the suspicion that it wasn’t due to the alcohol flowing through his body but rather to the tears currently threatening to spill from his eyes.

 

_So I turned off the car_

_Ran through the yard_

_Back to your front door_

 

Derek almost ripped the key out of the ignition, turning the Camaro off. Then he nearly flung the door across the yard with how hard he slung the door open. By the time it slammed shut behind him, Derek was halfway across the yard.

 

_Before I could knock_

_You turned the lock_

_Met me on the front porch_

 

Stiles heard the Camaro’s engine die as he was climbing the stairs, and he somehow managed to not break his neck(that would have been a bit of a downer) vaulting down the stairs for the front door. He yanked it open and stood there, staring at Derek on his front porch.

 

_Half-scared to death_

Derek stared at Stiles, his chest heaving with the words he wanted to say, but he couldn’t bring his mouth to form, with the things he wanted to do, but didn’t have the courage to.

 

_Can’t catch my breath_

Stiles stared right back, slowly releasing his hold on the door. Derek looked… wild.

But also scared.

And that only made this seem more surreal.

 

_Aren’t these the moments we live for?_

 

Derek could read the hope, want, nervousness, fear, and longing in Stiles’s eyes, and it seemed to settle something in him, because the next thing he knew, he was striding across the porch and into the house, picking Stiles up and shoving him against the wall, kissing his furiously as he kicked the front door shut behind him. All he could think of was _yes, good, more, so good, been waiting forever, more, more, more, mine—_

And maybe that wasn’t entirely in his head, but it wasn’t all coming from him, either. Stiles was right there with him, the both of them murmuring words, reassurances, promises, and pleas to each other between kisses, and somehow Derek managed to get them from the front hall and up to Stiles’s bedroom, locking the door behind them.

 

_And I kissed you_

_Good night_

_And now that I’ve kissed you_

_It’s a good night, good night_

_Good night_


End file.
